dimensions_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pepper Roni
Pepper Roni is the main character of LEGO Island series and comes in a Team Pack with The Brickster. Abilities * Acrobatics * Boomerang (Pizza) * Heart Regeneration * Super Speed (Skateboard) * Master Build Quotes * "I am the pizza delivery dude! The dude with the food!" - Pepper when entering the game * "Pepper... Roni!" - Pepper's second line when entering the game * "The Brickster has broken out again?" - Pepper's third line when entering the game * "I'm getting bored, see ya!" - Pepper's first line when leaving the game * "I need to deliver some pizza, sorry." - Pepper's second line when leaving the game * "Papa and Mama might get worried about me! I need to go." - Pepper's third line when leaving the game * "Who would want to hurt an innocent pizza guy?" - Pepper's first line when in combat * "Oh boy, more law breakers..." - Pepper's second line when in combat * "I usually sell pizza more than I do solving puzzles." - Pepper's line when unable to solve a puzzle * "This looks simple enough." - Pepper's first line when able to solve a puzzle * "I think I know who to solve it. Papa would be so proud." - Pepper's second line when able to solve a puzzle * "I'll take this before the Brickster does..." - Pepper when obtaining a collectible * "Now I want to bark out my piiiiizza!" - Pepper when in the rift * "Ow... That isn't cool man." - Pepper when respawning * "Woah, I hope it doesn't destroy LEGO Island!" - Pepper when entering a mech or seeing a giant character * "This thing is going to make our pizzas sell more." - Pepper when upgrading a vehicle * "I've confronted the Brickster before, I'm not scared!" - Pepper when seeing a boss * "Look dude, it's just anchovies!" - Pepper when seeing Aquaman * "Hey, tone it down a bit! Police Officers are meant to be nice?" - Pepper when seeing Bad Cop * "Dude, I need your hoverboard! That thing is awesome." - Pepper when seeing Marty McFly * "Hey, we could be good friends. Just don't hurt anyone." - Pepper when seeing Bart Simpson * "Yes, I know I have pizza, next time." - Pepper when seeing Scooby-Doo * "Hey, that pizza isn't good for you!" - Pepper when seeing Gizmo * "Hey, I'm old enough to ride now?" - Pepper when riding the Pizza Truck * "I want to keep one of these." - Pepper when riding the Hoverboard * "I could deliver pies in the future..." - Pepper when riding the Clown Bike * "I could use a bit of food too." - Pepper when using the Scooby Snack * "I hope the Brickster isn't doing anything bad again." - Pepper when in the LEGO Island World * "Gee, I might just be a generic pizza delivery guy." - Pepper's quote to himself Category:Team Pack characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Yellow skin characters